Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -1 \times -\dfrac{38}{50} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{38}{50} = -0.76$ Now we have: $ -1 \times -0.76 = {?} $ $ -1 \times -0.76 = 0.76 $